


One Third of My Soul

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The First Order wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: “What’s a soulmate?”The First Order doesn't have soulmates, or well they aren't taught about them. Kylo isn't sure.





	One Third of My Soul

Everyone knew what a soulmate was, well at least that was what Kylo thought. It was common knowledge in the republic and something that was rejoiced. It is a huge thing to know who your soulmate is and to find them, but in the First Order, it would seem that Soulmates don’t exist. Well, that isn’t completely correct, there are still soulmates. Every living being has one, it just that the First Order don’t teach their children about them and they go their whole lives without even knowing the person that they are meant to be with. They spend every living hour lonely, not connected to the person that will match their soul. It makes Kylo sad, seeing all the black soulmate marks on the wrists of the people that he works with. How can someone not question the marking on the inside of their dominant hand’s wrist?

Kylo gets a funny look the first time he asks someone about it. After all, it’s common knowledge that those that haven’t found their match present their marks proudly so that they can find their one. That’s not the case in the Order, most people keep their wrists covered. It’s confusing to Kylo after spending so long showing his mark, he feels out of place with his mark on the display. The lieutenant gives him an odd look while still looking just as scared, Kylo doesn’t get his question answered. He doesn’t ask Snoke, that seems to be a terrible idea right then and there. He wonders if everyone’s soulmate mark is void of color.

They only change colors once the mates have connected, best Kylo can figure they have to have sex with one another for the mark to receive its color. Finding your match is only half the battle and for Kylo it’s more like a war. Getting anyone to even uncover their damn mark is like pulling teeth, he’s gone around lifting sleeve and pulling down gloves just to rule everyone that he comes across out. The only person that Kylo hasn’t done this to is General Hux. There is no way that he is going to mess with the prissy man that likes to tattle on him.

Poe Dameron's mark matches his and Kylo doesn’t know why he is so upset about it. He supposes that it’s because it’s not the person that he wants it to be. Kylo doesn’t know why he wants General Hux’s mark to match his, but he does. It doesn’t though he is sure of it, never in all his life has he ever encountered a person that has two soulmates. That just isn’t a thing, and so he is stuck with Dameron. The man is so infiltrating, Kylo is glad that it isn’t ever going to work out. The sad thing is though, he is doomed to be forever alone, and Kylo wants that connection. He wants the one like his Grandfather had, it isn’t going to happen. Both Kylo and Dameron know it. Neither of them is going to change sides for the other, that’s just the way life is. That doesn’t stop Kylo’s mother or the Scavenger girl from trying.

It frustrates him so no end when Rey tries to use it to bring him back over the light, saying that Poe loves him and that Ben loves Poe. Kylo disagrees with her, if Poe really loved him then he would see that what he was doing was the right thing to do. The Republic is a backward civilization, and Kylo isn’t sure if he is on the light side or the dark side anymore. Everything confuses him, the First Order hides the fact that there are soulmates, but the Republic treats Omegas as if they are weak. He hadn’t realized how backward it all was until he joined the First Order, that being said, the Order wasn’t perfect either. It would need some new changes. Kylo didn’t know if he would be able to do it, but he was going to have to try. The first order of business was to inform everyone about their soulmate marks.

With Snoke dead Kylo can do whatever he wants, he is in charge now. He is resisting the urge to force General Hux over a console and fuck the daylights out of him. Maybe it would make him more approachable, the man needs to get laid. Kylo doesn’t though, rape is wrong no matter where he is and what side he is on. General Hux doesn’t take to kindly to some of the changes that he begins to make, mass murder isn’t a good thing, and Kylo would know that better than anyone. Feeling the death of millions turned his stomach inside out and he didn’t plan to do that again. Planets should join the First Order without fear of being overrun that’s one of the hardest things to do.

The resistance is all but wiped out and Kylo knows that going after them would be uncalled for, besides the less interaction with Poe the better. He isn’t sure how he feels about the man let alone about their connection or the fact that everyone knows. Everyone! It takes him a while but finally things within the Order begin to change and Hux start to see it his way, even starts to loosen up to him. They build a working relationship with one another, Kylo still wants to fuck him, but for now, he will live with quiet conversations and dinners together.

It takes Kylo five years of kind words, small tokens of gratitude before Hux does anything physical with him, after that it’s long bouts on small kisses and holding hands. Kylo isn’t sure it will move on from there and is completely surprised when Hux demands that he fuck him over his desk during work hours. It was amazing, just the way that Kylo dreamed it would be. Yet he never got to see Hux’s soulmate mark, they have sex pretty much fully clothed. It’s quick and messy. Kylo is sure that Hux enjoys every moment of it. Kylo has taken to wearing a black band around his wrist, it does him no good to look at his blasted mark, he isn’t ever going to see it change.

Kylo still goes on missions and he leaves Hux in charge, he is a Grand Marshal now. The title was well earned and Kylo was proud to give it to him. He leaves for another mission not two hours after they have sex, leaving a floaty and happy Grand Marshal in charge like always. It was strange the call came in abruptly for an outer rim planet. He was needed immediately.

The mission isn’t like all the others. Usually, he is going out to get rid of people that cause trouble, things that need to be fixed. This time he is going to investigate the appearance of a resistance member. They tend to pop up every now and then, trying to cause trouble. Kylo usually goes to where they are and tells them to bug off, he doesn’t want to kill them, but they need to stop with their silly notion that they are what is better for the galaxy. His mother had given up with that little quest some time ago. Whether it was due to the fact that she saw the errors of her way or that she has just given in he didn’t know and Kylo didn’t know if he wanted to know. It was Rey that he was most worried about, she would cause damage and she even hurt people, people that didn’t deserve the pain that she would put them through.

Kylo wasn’t sure what he was going to get when he went to the siting of the Resistance member but a drunk off his ass Poe wasn’t one of them. Kylo was sure that he had to have drunk half the bar already, as the bartender said that about a day and a half before Kylo arrived Poe had come in to drink and hadn’t left. Almost two cycles of drinking, Kylo wasn’t sure how he was still standing. He wasn’t expecting the tears either, but Kylo knew that he couldn’t just leave Poe here so with a weary heart he took Poe back with him. The New Order was now stationed on Naboo, it’s a pretty planet and Kylo was happy that he could bring order to the Galaxy from the pace that his grandparents met.

Kylo doesn’t see Hux when he returns home and Poe is somewhat sober, and very hung over. He takes Poe back to his quarters, give him a bath, the man is in a severe need of one and then fills him with loads of water before sending him off to bed. Kylo sleeps on the couch that night and wonders why Hux hasn’t come to see him yet. He knows that he will have to go and talk to him in the morning, after Poe awakes, after all, he isn’t even sure why he brought him home with him. Maybe it’s the chance of having his soulmate, yet Kylo wants Hux as well. He isn’t sure that he can have both of them.

When Poe wakes, he is disoriented and confused when he is handed yet another cup of water and some medication. He isn’t wearing his own clothing and by further inspection comes to realize that they are in fact Kylos clothing and that he is in Kylos home. He can’t help but let out a small huff as he looks down at his wrist, Kylo hasn’t said anything to him yet. He supposes he should be the first, after all, he did make a lot of noise in hopes of getting the man’s attention.

“Just up and take me from my home I see?”

Kylo doesn’t speak immediately, “That’s what you wanted though isn’t”

“Yes… something happened…”

Kylo raises his eyebrows, “And what might that be?”

Poe huffed he could see that this was getting him nowhere, there was tension in the room, and he needed to clear the air or just spit it out, “My soulmate mark changed!”

The room went very still and cold almost immediately before there was a ping on Kylos datapad. The message was urgent, Hux was in need of him immediately. Kylo turned towards the door, “We’ll talk about what exactly you mean by that when I get back. I’m needed.”

Poe frowns and curls up his fingers, he knows that he has to stay put. He doesn’t need to be told. Kylo makes his way quickly to Hux’s room, he doesn’t even knock just enters, after all, he was called there immediately.

Hux doesn’t look up when he comes in instead, he seems to be focusing on his wrist. Kylo is surprised that Hux isn’t even dressed. In fact, the man looks to be naked, but Kylo can’t be fully sure. Kylo makes his way over to him carefully.

“It changed colors… the mark on my wrist… Kylo it’s never done that before, what’s going on with it. Am I sick, oh God!”

Kylo blinks and then frowns and then moves over to Hux quickly, “Show me.” He doesn’t mean for it to be a command, but none the less it still comes out as one.

Hux is quick to oblige handing over his wrist, Kylo’s breath catches in his throat. Hux freezes and begins to pull his wrist away fearing the worst. Kylo strengthens his grip not letting Hux move away from him. Hux’s mark isn’t black anymore instead it is a light grey, almost a full color and Kylo wonders what it will be and looking at it he knows why the color hasn’t fully come through the mark matches not only his but Poe’s. Kylo now knows what Poe means by his mark changed and Kylo is sure that his has changed as well.

“You aren’t sick Armitage; it’s this is your soulmate mark… It changes color when you are with your mate. When you have sex with them.”

Hux blinks, “I’ve only had sex with you, and it’s only been once.”

Kylo nods his head before letting Hux’s wrist go and pulling the band off his wrist. It is also a gray color and Kylo suspect that if he was to sleep with Poe then the mark would fully change, the question is would it change for all three of them or just him. Would Poe and Armitage have to sleep together for theirs to fully change as well? Hux traces the mark with his fingers before snapping his head up.

“They match… you said soulmate… what is a soulmate?”

Kylo nods his head, “Ah yes, well a soulmate is someone who completes your soul. Once the bond has been consummated then the mark will turn a bright color or colors depending on if it shifts in the light.”

Hux blinks then frowns, “Is ours broken… it’s not a bright color just a dull gray.”

Kylo shakes his head no, “Well that’s the thing, there is another person, another part of our soul that hasn’t be consummated yet.”

Hux coughed, “What!!!”

Kylo breathed deeply, “I will show you put on some clothing and then come with me. You are going to need to see this to believe this.”

Hux gives him a frantic look but does as he is told. Once he is dressed Kylo leads them out of Huxs room and down towards his own. He isn’t sure what all he is going to say, ‘Hux guess what Poe is also part of our soul.’ That sounded stupid but is ultimately correct. What Kylo is sure of though is that Hux is going to leave him and probably never speak to him again once he figures out who the other member of their soul trio is.

Kylo almost wished that he had told him that it’s supposed to be gray, that way he would never have to face the facts that Hux and Poe belong together as well and that Hux might leave him for this. When they enter his room Hux stops short. Poe is sitting at his table eating cereal, both of their eyes widen at the site of each other. Hux doesn’t move for a second before moving to the couch his shoulders are slumped.

“Did you sleep with him too…?”

Poe blinks but Kylo answers, “No I didn’t sleep with Poe, but I do believe that he is also your soulmate.”

Hux huffs out a strangled laugh, “Oh, whys that. What makes you so sure that this,” he motions to Poe there seem to be tears in Huxs eyes as he continues, “jerk, is my soul mate.”

Kylo can feel the pain coming off of Hux as he sits down next to him he doesn’t dare touch him though, “Because he is also mine and I have known for eight years and have ignored the possibility of being with him because I wanted to be with you. But now… now I can have both of you.” The last part is said so quietly that both Hux and Poe have to strain to hear it.

Poe gets down from where he is sitting and moves over to Hux and Kylo. He is still a little hung over and his head still hurts but he is willing to put in the effort. His wrist is bare, and he wonders how Kylo hadn’t noticed it when he gave him a bath. Maybe the man just wasn’t paying any attention. He didn’t want to see it. After all, he had said that he wanted Hux to be his mate and he had been sacked with Poe someone who didn’t seem to understand where Kylo was coming from. A person that was on the opposite side of the war. The war is over now though and there isn’t anything worth left fighting. He could come to terms with both Kylo and now Hux. What were the odds that they were both meant for him?

Poe gently hovers his wrist within eye level of Hux so that he can see it as well. Hux reaches out and touches it as if he is wondering if it will change. It doesn’t and the touch tingles.

“I hate you.” Hux says softly, “I use to hate Kylo.”

Poe blinks, that he hadn’t known. He had thought that Hux and Kylo had been well on good terms they had conquered the galaxy together after all.

“You used to tease me and bully me with your words, they hurt more than the pain forced upon me by Kylo and Snoke.” Both Poe and Kylo flinch at his words, “They dug deep because I knew that they were right. I was some pathetic person, but Kylo has shown me I’m not… and I’m willing, I’m willing to try to forgive you because I love Kylo and I want him to be happy.”

Poe nods his head in determination he would do this. He wants Kylo to be happy as well. He loves the man as well and he wished that he could have spent more time with him. He would do anything to be with him, and if that meant putting his past behind him and accepting Hux and getting to know him then he would try. “I will, I will do whatever you want. I will get to know you and come to love you as well Hux.”

“Armitage. My name is Armitage, and if we are to be in this together you might as well call me as such.”

Poe nodded his head before moving to sit next to Hux on the couch. It was strange seeing them together like this, but it made Kylo happy. Their bond wasn’t completely finished, and their marks would probably take some time before full color appeared, but it was okay. Kylo was happy knowing that with time all would be right with the Force. It had given him two blessings and he wouldn’t allow anything to get in the way. Finally, his soul was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^


End file.
